


A Piece of Cake

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cake, Cute, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 8 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Robb/Jon/Sansa with the prompt: I saved a piece for you.





	

"He is late.... again." Sansa told Robb with an annoyed huff. She had worked up a large meal for the three of them but Jon was late for the what felt like the thousandth time.

"You know he can not help it, Sansa. He never knows when his work is going to hold him up late. If he could have helped it he would have been here an hour early to help you cook. We should wait a few more minutes for him to get back alright? If he is not here in... a half hour we can start eating and just give him the leftovers." Robb offered, hoping that would calm her down enough to make sure that she did not pitch a fit at Jon when he got there finally.

"Alright- well what should we do to pass the time then?" Sansa asked him , they would have a half hour to wait before they ate whether Jon was there or not.

"Are you caught up on Grey's Anatomy?" Robb asked with a smile, their guilty pleasure. They would usually watch it together every week but Sansa had been busy with school so they had not been able to for a few weeks now.

"No I am two episodes behind- do you mind catching me up?" Sansa asked him. Robb nodded, walking over to the living room and looking around. Someone had moved the remote but that was no surprise. They were supposed to keep it in one central place, the middle of the coffee table. The coffee table was covered in magazines, homework, junk food wrappers, and just about anything else you could think of. Robb grabbed the trash back and tossed the garbage into it. He had hoped that by organizing the coffee table a bit he would find the remote but of course it was not there. He then looked around a bit before finding it hidden behind a few of their mothers decorative couch cushions.

Finally he had it in his hands and had a seat on the couch. He turned on the television and started to look through the tv before he found the two episodes on demand. He looked over to Sansa who was checking on the pie in the over. "Are you coming over or not sweetling?" He asked his sister with a smile.

"Just a minute." Sansa called out before putting the dinner in the microwave. Once it was there she made her way over to the couch. She snatched up a blanket from the tv stand before having a seat next to her brother. She carefully spread the blanket over both over both of them resting her head against his shoulder. "Alright lets watch it!"

The two got through three fourths of an episode before they realized that Jon was still not there. Sansa paused it and got up to go get the food. She brought it out and set it out on the table. "We will just leave some for Jon- I know he will be here soon enough." The two then ate as the finished up the episode before turning on the second one. Halfway through the second one they heard Jon's car and paused it. Sansa looked down at the food and realized that neither had paid attention, eating all of the dinner. 

"Shit- I thought we were saving some for Jon!" Sansa told him.

"I thought you had some in the microwave." Robb defended himself quickly. She took in a breath and went to stick the dishes in the sink with soapy water to hide the evidence. As Jon walked in she pulled out the pie and started to cut it. 

"Took you long enough." She teased. Jon shed his coat and smiled, walking into the kitchen. He walked over to his sister and pressed a kiss to his sister's cheek.

"Sorry I got held up- what's for dinner?" Jon asked as he looked over her shoulder at what she had.

Sansa gave him a sheepish smile, "Mixed berry pie?"

"So you and Robb ate dinner is what you're saying?" Jon teased her with a chuckle. He reached up and grabbed plates from the cabinet and set them down in front of Sansa.

"Well...." Sansa paused and let out a laugh knowing that she had been caught. "I saved a piece for you."

Sansa cut Jon off the largest slice of pie before handing it to him. She then got two more for herself and Robb. Once she had them she moved back to the couch and had a seat. She held out a piece for Robb which he happily took. 

"So what are we watching?" Jon asked as he sat on the other side of Sansa. She moved the blanket over his lap and smiled at him.

"Grey's Anatomy." She told him before eating a forkful of pie.

"Seriously this again? I thought you said you were over this Robb." Jon told him before he settled against Sansa and ate his pie.

"I will be over this when Jo and Alex get back together." Robb told him.

"Jo and Alex! You're nuts Alex needs to get with Meredith he would be such a good dad to her kids." Sansa argues. Jon simply rolls his eyes and reached Sansa. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. 

"Just shut up and watch it- I won't sit through another Jo or Meredith fight." Jon told them before he settled back against Sansa. "After this I get to pick the show though."

"Deal." Sansa told her brother, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The three then settled up with their pie and watched Grey's Anatomy. They all finished the pie and Jon went back, with permission he had grabbed the rest. With no other dinner he was fine with this and happy he did not have to share too much. 

"Alright it's my turn- turn on American Horror Story." Jon announced to them with a smirk. Robb and Sansa let out groans in unison before Sansa turned it anyways. Jon smiled and settled back down to finish of the pie and watch his favorite show with his favorite people.


End file.
